


Remember

by notmadderred



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Cheryl was sitting at the edge of the lake when she heard the revving of an engine pull up behind her.She didn't bother looking, instead keeping her knees pulled tight to her chest and secured by the arms wrapping around them.“Damn, Cheri. If you got caught like this, the rest of school would start thinking you had a heart.”Request: "lmao can u do cheryl blossom and toni topaz? mood uhhh idk maybe like nostalgic or so?"





	Remember

Cheryl was sitting at the edge of the lake when she heard the revving of an engine pull up behind her.

She didn't bother looking, instead keeping her knees pulled tight to her chest and secured by the arms wrapping around them.

“Damn, Cheri. If you got caught like this, the rest of school would start thinking you had a heart.”

Cheryl released a snort of amusement (her mother would have lost her mind if she heard that) and angled her head to face Toni. “The horror,” she quipped.

Toni gave her a half smirk before dropping onto the grass next to her. She didn't say anything more, opting to face forward with her shoulder pressed against Cheryl’s own.

“I still miss him.” 

Toni looked at her, the violet curls falling into her face. Her eyes searched Cheryl’s own, deep and unwavering. “I know you do.”

The right words always came from her girlfriend. The last thing she needed was sympathy. Understanding -- _that_ was what she needed. “Sometimes I still blame myself. I don’t know why, I just…” She sighed sharply and lifted her chin. “It’s absurd. Inexplicably childish of me to think I could have made a difference.”

Toni let her head fall onto Cheryl’s shoulder. “Super childish. I mean, feeling _human_ emotions? I can’t imagine.”

Cheryl elbowed Toni in the gut. Toni simply smiled and nuzzled her face against Cheryl’s neck, dropping in a kiss for good measure. “He’d be proud of you, y’know. Proud of who you’ve become.”

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and squeezed it. “I still think the lake is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as me, of course.”

Cheryl threw her head back and laughed. “No,” she said, grabbing Toni’s chin and tilting her head upward, “definitely not.”

Toni leaned in so her lips just grazed Cheryl’s own, the soft, deliberate touch communicating more than any words could. This was them. They shared in actions, not in language. It was a world to themselves; a world others could only dream of understanding.

_‘I love you.’_

Toni pushed a hand into Cheryl’s hair, running her fingers through the thick ginger strands.

_‘I love you, too.’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request for a ficlet like the one above, visit my tumblr "a-reagan-writes.tumblr.com" Also visit these amazing writers' tumblrs; "amarielugama'" and "talks-about-books," who dabble in many of the same fandoms as me.
> 
> Anonymous requests are open, so no need to be shy! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
